Pleasant Surprise
by NightCody
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are approaching slowly, and what could be a simple night out, may be more.
1. A simple night out, or not

**Notes:**

Well, first of all, English is not my mother tongue. But the imagination has no languages. Although many times, I can't write what I imagine. Yesterday, I was watching s1ep7 of Lucifer. Mazikeen is in the pool and seems to be in the penthouse of Lucifer.

And popped into my head, that I'm going to try to transpose into you, I thank you for your understanding because English isn't my mother tongue.

* * *

 **Pleasant Surprise -** **What was to be one more night, this could be the NIGHT**

The night's long gone, and since Pierce's death, everyone's been trying to give the new Lieutenant no reason to be suspicious, as much as the case is closed, it's still being talked about by the police department. Dan and Ella support Chloe and Lucifer, no matter what happened, because Pierce deserved it for murdering Charlotte.

While Chloe and Dan finish the reports, Lucifer is in his eternal war with the snack machine. Ella appears by surprise and invites them all to go for a drink.

Everyone at first says no, but who resists Miss Lopez. Of course, the place of choice is the nightclub of Lucifer.

When they leave the station, Ella plays Cupid and tries to convince Chloe to go with Lucifer in his Corvette, while she goes with Dan, and even this one doesn´t object. Who keeps silent and doesn't give an opinion is Lucifer, because things between him and Chloe are still not well, as much as this one has approached him a little in the last few days.

Chloe is still assimilating information and how it is possible for her to soak up all of this into your world, where it is to see to want. For the first time, she decides to open up a little more and goes with him in the car, which leaves him as a child who wins a sweet. Dan and Ella's exchange looks, like, "Let's see where this is going."

Along the road, they are forced to stop at a traffic light, beside them stops a Ford Mustang with a brunette who makes doll eyes for Lucifer, he realizes everything but turns a blind eye, changing the radio station. Chloe this time isn't indifferent and to provoke, she makes caresses in Lucifer hair, implying that he is accompanied. Lucifer had to hold his rejoices in check when she did that. They didn't exchange a word to the LUX Club.

 _ **[LUX Club]**_

The environment that night is great, no exotic dancers or stuff like that, by the way, was propitious for Lucifer to sing some beautiful music on your piano. Mazikeen is the one who controls everything, with her sexy and killer air, as always. Whenever she can drink a shot with Linda who went to see her, so the origin of your good mood, that fast matter to see the fantastic four. Lucifer introduces them to a table and will greet Dr. Linda and order some drinks to Mazikeen.

"My dear, don't get with this face so you're going to ruin your demonic skin." she shows her tongue to him

Linda approaches Lucifer and tells him "I'm glad Chloe's here, it's a good sign, don't forget that."

"I know.." he gives a timid smile

"Here's what you asked for, Sir." Mazikeen is gross, which makes Linda give you a reprimanding look

Linda decides to join them at the table, she discreetly observes Chloe's behavior, because Lucifer has been very low due to her estrangement and her fears. The consultations have been painful, who would have thought that an immortal being would have so many fears and new feelings emerging.  
Maze joins them and stays close to Chloe.

"You know what, I miss Trixie, and so do you. I know it's hard for you to accept all this, but we never wanted your evil, remember that." the two look at each other

"I told you I need to process all this in my head. And now it's not the place to talk about it." Mazikeen makes an air of that agrees

Lucifer and Daniel are telling jokes, making the girls sick. So Ella decides to ask Lucifer to play a song.

"Yes, yes, sing, please..." they all say except Chloe

Lucifer accesses the order, and he will install himself on his piano, putting the microphone well, and asking for silence.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight I wanted to dedicate this song to..." he looks at Chloe

"... To my friends...so let's go..."

 ** _Unforgettable, that's what you are_**  
 ** _Unforgettable though near or far_**  
 ** _Like a song of love that clings to me_**  
 ** _How the thought of you does things to me_**  
 ** _Never before has someone been more_**

Lucifer as he plays the music, he keeps exchanging looks with Chloe. The unforgettable is her.

Mazikeen calls Linda, more apart.

"What do you want Maze" she says irritated

"I've got a plan and you're going to help me"

"A plan... a plan, for what. What you're engendering now..."

She points to Lucifer and Chloe "You see, those two well-taken are going to kill each other. In a good way, if you know what I mean."

"And how you intend it. Why am I part of this?" Linda isn't seeing how Mazikeen will join them

"You'll notice my signals." Mazikeen put your arm over Linda and smiles


	2. When the sky decides to help

**Notes:**

Well, first of all, English is not my mother tongue. But the imagination has no languages. Although many times, I can't write what I imagine. Yesterday, I was watching s1ep7 of Lucifer. Mazikeen is in the pool and seems to be in the penthouse of Lucifer.

And popped into my head, that I'm going to try to transpose into you, I thank you for your understanding because English isn't my mother tongue.

* * *

 **When the sky decides to help**

Everybody applauses Lucifer, your voice in combination with piano, it's wonderful.

"One more, one more..." say all

"Well... one more is it... Let me see..." says Lucifer and silence reigns again

 _ **I've got you under my skin**_  
 _ **I've got you deep in the heart of me**_  
 _ **So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me**_  
 _ **I've got you under my skin**_

Lucifer loves Frank Sinatra, and one more song he dedicates to her. After this mini-concert, everyone gathers at the table again, Ella and Linda don't stop praising him, of how he sings so well.

"You have a heavenly voice" says Ella that causes a laugh in Maze

"And if we gave a foot of dance" says Dan taking with him Linda and Ella, leaving the couple alone on the table

She misses him, how he annoys her when they're solving a murder, how she can let her guard down with him. On the other side, there's also a longing, since it happened, what happened, they haven't worked together on the ground.  
But, he hesitates to talk to her and decides to take pictures on your phone, to distract himself. Maze is watching both of us and takes advantage of the opportunity and goes there to try to get the two of them to take a picture together, with your new camera.

"Let me take a picture of both of you, I can." Mazikeen is being sly. They accept, by incredible that seem never took pictures together.

It's one of those instant cameras, Mazikeen loads twice and offers each one photo. Lucifer without any modesty puts the picture in his wallet. Ella surprises Mazikeen to emerge behind this.

"My God, I love these Polaroid photos, you take a picture of us. Please..."

Mazikeen, roll your eyes. "Ok. Join together... But... That's not a good angle. Daniel stays behind the sofa, Lucifer gets close to Chloe, you can stay on the other side Ella, and I'll be on your side, Linda. Honey, come here." She calls the bartender

Lucifer to get more comfortable puts his arm on the sofa behind Chloe's neck, getting pretty close so that he can smell her, that scent of Parma violet, roses, and vanilla. He feels like a hunter with your prey. And the smile she gives him still makes him crazier. Your emotions are a whirlwind, and different.  
This time it is an affection mixed with desire, it isn't simply wanting to have sex, as in the beginning when he met her, nor love, yes she symbolizes what is love for him. It's all mixed up, it's a desire to want to feel your body, your soul, along with him, and that the two can merge into one. She faces him and swallows it dry.

Everyone is too absorbed by the environment and they don't realize, except Mazikeen who sees your plan to make progress. Linda and Mazikeen move away discreetly, they speak quietly, Lucifer notes a strangeness in them.

"You could help more, right?" says Mazikeen asking for some collaboration on Linda's part

"I!?"

"Yes you, he's not your patient? And as a psychologist, you can't decipher anything from her, too."

"Well... Lucifer still has many family problems and she has shown him the good side of having a family. Chloe is much more fragile than she looks, so she creates that shell, but she sees in him who to trust, finally, a man in her life who lets her embrace her feminine side a little."

"And how does that help, my plan?"

"Why do you want to join these two tonight? The situation is still recent Mazikeen. And Lucifer has been devastated, Chloe's progress is also good for him."

" As much as it kills me to admit it, she's the only one who makes him feel alive. When I say alive, it's alive..."

"And how we're going to feel him... alive..." Linda looks at her in one of now the hot potato is with you, started now finishing. Maze gives a little smile.

"I already know... When everyone has to leave, you're going to give her a ride home. I'll take care of the rest."

Lucifer can't stand the curiosity and go to them when approaching the conversation changes.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know you Mazikeen, what you're planning? And why Dr. Linda is your accomplice, apparently." Lucifer raises his eyebrows waiting for an answer

"Lucifer dear, we aren't planning anything. We were just... Commenting on the pleasant summer evening that is." Linda doesn't convince him

"Okay... you want to know the truth, right... we were talking about you and Chloe, about how you two are holding up. And from how you're disguising what you feel, if I were you, I'd withdraw. Go for a swim, the night is great." he realizes that there is something behind those words, but decides to enter the game

"Hmm... I'll wait a little longer" he gives a closed smile

"You won't regret it, nor will she." Mazikeen thinks to herself

The dawn is right there, and the fatigue begins to accuse. Daniel is the first to go home, Lucifer enters the game of Mazikeen takes advantage and also decides to go supposedly lie down, not before of saying goodbye of the girls.

"Lux is given to the women. Don't abuse girls." he puts the suit coat on his shoulder and calls the elevator

They drink a few more shots, but the fatigue is consuming more and more.

"Chloe, didn't you go away? It's almost morning, huh..." Ella yawns

"Wait, I'd like to talk to you a little bit Chloe, I'll give you a ride. If you don't mind?" Linda tries to convince her

"Ugh! All right and what about Ella?" says Chloe

"Don't worry about her, I'll call UBER, she'll be safe with one of my trusted employees. Don't look at me with that face, I would never do anything with the creature, Linda is my witness." looks like Mazikeen convinced them

Ella's more over there than over here, what counts is that it's Saturday. After giving your typical hugs, with the help of an employee, there are the two in the cab. Anyway, before leaving she still screams: "Chloe... take care..."

Meanwhile, upstairs Lucifer sees that Mazikeen sent to prepare a relaxed atmosphere, candles with essential oils, the pool lights on and two bathrobes on top of a sun lounger. He doesn't like the situation because I've emphasized that doesn't want to be with anyone. He calls her.

"Tell me, Mr. Morningstar!" your tone is ironic

"Which means that everything in my personal space..."

"If all goes well, you will like it, it's well deserved"

"Mazikeen I'm not interested in..." she interrupts him

"Don't worry, I'll send a Shirley Temple as you like and someone's it's going to take for you." Before he says something, she hangs up the phone and sends to prepare the drink.

Chloe and Linda talk about the experience of having people in which they created emotional ties, but are celestial beings. And why they were chosen to know them. Mazikeen rolls eyes because she thinks the conversation extremely nauseating.

Mazikeen already has the cocktail in his hand, and put it on the table in a blunt way, cutting the dialogue between them.

"Chloe darling, I know things haven't been easy, you have been in a recovery period, after all, too much information to take in. I shouldn't be asking you" Mazikeen looks like an Angel to speak and Linda pretend you don't know anything

"What do you want Maze?" Chloe predicts what's next for

"I'm going to talk about Lucifer, as he's been worse with all of this if these revelations affect you. To him it was otherwise, he never killed a human, alias before he met you, he didn't kill anyone. He just tortured, since he met you, he is able to kill whoever it takes to save you. I know it's shocking what I'm saying..."

"Why are you telling me that..." Chloe gets affected by Mazikeen's words

"Since you have gone away, he's not the same. Knew he ponders return to hell, not because he wants to, but he feels better there than here. Your distancing has been a living hell for him." Mazikeen slide the glass of the cocktail until Chloe

"Go to him. Just your presence is enough to give you a little love."

Linda to help to plan says that waiting for her downstairs. Chloe is undecided, but decides to go, he deserves.

The elevator doors close, Mazikeen and Linda make toasts. Maze look to the ceiling of LUX, as if you were looking at the sky.

"Now it's up to you, Daddy..."


	3. When the feelings overlap

**Notes:**

Well, first of all, English is not my mother tongue. But the imagination has no languages. Although many times, I can't write what I imagine. Yesterday, I was watching s1ep7 of Lucifer. Mazikeen is in the pool and seems to be in the penthouse of Lucifer.

And popped into my head, that I'm going to try to transpose into you, I thank you for your understanding because English isn't my mother tongue.

 _ **It is in this episode, things heat up, K +**_

* * *

 **When The Feelings Overlap**

That minute inside the elevator makes her think a lot, sometimes she asks what she's doing there. After they hit the needles, about who he really is, the two decided to take a break, to adapt to the new situation. Now there are no more metaphors, it's all black and white.  
This is the first time they will be alone, without being in a public space, without being for work, just the two, without the police consultant and the detective. Just Chloe and Lucifer.

The elevator doors open, in your visual field, she can't see anything, he's not drinking, he's not playing the piano, the only noise she hears is a water movement, which comes from the outside.

She walks to the terrace like a child in search of the unknown.

To see him take a few strokes in the pool, all your fear is forgotten, she is delighted to see him swim, that body in good shape, the drops falling every time he comes out of the water.  
Lucifer realizes the presence of someone stopped swimming when emerging sees Chloe, but gets confused and came out of the water approaching to be if not hallucinating.

"Are you okay?" she says that because he looks at her as if it were a dream.

"It's you?! I think I drank too much and swam too much." he cleans up with the towel.

She swallowed, her body reacting differently than normal when she sees him. A physical attraction that was not in the plans, much less at that time. Lucifer, who already has a lot of experience in matters of seduction, is intrigued because he has never seen her look like that.

"Now it's my turn to ask you. Are you okay? Mazikeen drugged you? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your drink..." she says, looking hypnotized. He takes the glass out of her hand, thanking her.

"Well, I see you're all right, that's all that matters."

They say goodbye, Lucifer looks like an abandoned dog, until he reaches that was Mazikeen who manipulated it all. The pleasant surprise she was referring to was Chloe, Maze is Maze and final point.

Just about to call the elevator, the thoughts consume her, she feels tempted to give him what he secretly yearns for.

"Chloe..." listening to that voice from behind, your heart almost explodes.

"Lucifer..." your voice and your gaze are quite seductive.

"Are you sure you want this?" he talks like he's asking for mercy.

"That's all I want." without looking away from each other, Chloe starts walking towards him, slowly taking off her clothes. Lucifer is completely glassy over her, taking a few steps backward by hitting his back against the wall. Chloe stands before him in lingerie, who would have thought the detective would wear such sexy underwear.

Not holding more and in sync, the two kissed madly, as desired. They will give bumps for furniture until they take the course toward the pool.

Lucifer, in an instinctive gesture, makes her wrap her legs around your waist, entering the water. Breathless they laugh.

"Be aware that I want it so much, but not that way when we met. Chloe..." he whispers while he bites the lobe of her ear.

"I don't want to go back..." she feels your erection making her excited, Lucifer unbutton your bra seeing their hard nipples, what gave him a huge urge to lick them. Chloe doesn't subdue your moans, Lucifer sinks his lips on those nipples at the same time that takes the latest clothes.

Now they're completely naked, in the water, she locks her legs on his waist ready to receive him, but he stops.

"What?" she doesn't hide her air of unsatisfied.

"Don't worry honey, we will do that here, many times I promise. But not today..." Lucifer comes out of the pool carrying her in his arms, they all watering up to your room.

When they get to the room he lays her on his bed and enjoys that body completely naked and vulnerable, his eyes become even more black, his desires are going out of control, he wants to possess her in a stifling way. He climbed on top of her, kissing her body slowly as his hands run down that waist, without hesitation, he slides into her.

The two engage without decency, the affectionate loses ground and things become more animalistic. Chloe trailing your fingers down his back, but without ever touching the scars of the wings. His movements ever faster make her reach the climax, moaning loudly, he rejoices for having taken her not to heaven but to hell.

Lucifer comes out of her, smiling like a fool when he feels the tips of a few fingers playing with his chest hair. They look like two lovers, intertwining their hands and laughing, Chloe wraps in your body and they end up falling asleep. The Sun begins to emerge the first rays.


	4. R U Mine?

**Notes:**

Well, first of all, English is not my mother tongue. But the imagination has no languages. Although many times, I can't write what I imagine. Yesterday, I was watching s1ep7 of Lucifer. Mazikeen is in the pool and seems to be in the penthouse of Lucifer.

And popped into my head, that I'm going to try to transpose into you, I thank you for your understanding because English isn't my mother tongue.

* * *

 **R U Mine?**

The morning has been already in the middle Lucifer feels the sun hits him in the face as if were fire. Half asleep still recalls the last night getting in doubt if it was all a dream. To feel one foot rubbing on your leg, he turns to see a blond head, hiding her face under the satin sheets, decided to get into the playing goes to your meeting under the covers. The laughs are more than many, culminating in the first-morning sex. Without can breathe away the sheets, Lucifer pulled her into his arms, hugging her.

Practically don't speak the gestures of affection are sufficient. All that romance is interrupted by the ringtone of Chloe which looks like a cockroach on your demand, wrapped in the blanket she searches for it in the house Lucifer thinks it's funny your despair and decides to help her. The last thing he wants is to forget this night.

"Is your daughter." for the first time he calls a decent name to your favorite little human.

"Oh my God and now? What am I going to say?" she is apprehensive, try to fine-tune your voice and answer.

"Trixie, my dear. Are you alright? " during the conversation, her facial expressions change, leaving Lucifer afraid of what can happen.

When she finishes the call she is a little angry, Lucifer thinks it is his fault and puts the dog's face abandoned, but is surprised by the gesture of affection. She hugs him, putting his head against her belly making caresses in those uncombed black hairs. Taking advantage of the situation, he wraps his arms around her waist making them fall on the couch.

"What happened?" he says putting her hair behind her ear.

"Mazikeen this bitch manipulated me to come to see you and I came. And now she's at my house with Trixie. You believe she manipulated my mother and sent her away." she huffs and at the same time laughs.

"Oops, it looks like someone woke up again..." your naughty air says it all.

"Really... the tiger escaped from the cage... but the little doll will catch him... because she has the power now..." Lucifer doesn't keep from laughing, he never thought to see her say such perverted things.

She removes the sheet she has around her body getting all naked, which leaves him out of her mind.

He tries to touch her, but she doesn't allow, taking the belt off his black satin robe while exchanging looks with him. She takes control of the situation, this time without kisses, just sex. Moderating the speed of the thing and seeing him completely helpless, she tortured him.

"You're a devil, with what are you doing to me!" hardly realize what he says, so breathless that is.

"Call me Lucinda... Lucinda Morningstar, honey!" exhausted she lays on him.

After a nap, Chloe wakes up in shock with her cell phone ringing again, this time it's the lieutenant who wants everyone to come to the station this afternoon for a small general meeting, it's Saturday but it's important.

"Bloody Hell! Well, considering we have to leave, I have a surprise for you." Lucifer goes to get some boxes to his closet. She gets curious and fearful because when he starts with surprises good thing doesn't come around.

"I know you're probably already thinking things about me. This here, only belongs to one person, you. I bought all thinking of you." He spreads the boxes through the bed, Chloe gets emotional about the gifts she won.

The first box has a silk blouse of polka dots detailed with an oversized bow at the front. The second is a black high-rise cigarette slim-leg jeans, that is perfect with that blouse. And the last is leather mules.

"As you know my clothes sizes, shoes. Huh? You invaded my home!" the air of happiness is in your face she loved everything.

"No. I just don't know what I don't want to, I am the devil, you forgot. I think these clothes reflect you, although I like to see you with other things."

"Don't be a perv!" she says, throwing a pillow.

"I just didn't buy lingerie, but take that."

He gives her a small box, which contains silver hoops and a crimson lipstick.

He prepares your bath, she keeps looking at the clothes like a teenager. Taking her shower then.

Now ready, Chloe is putting on lipstick and Lucifer is looking both in the mirror and how happy he is with all that, all the forces he thought he had lost returned renewed.

"What?"

"We're powerful, aren't we?" he says doing a pose.

"Yes, of course, we are. Now hurry up I have to stop in the house first." she turns her eyes and slaps his butt.

The elevator door closes.


	5. A Devil shouldn't Create Expectations

**Notes:**

Well, first of all, English is not my mother tongue. But the imagination has no languages. Although many times, I can't write what I imagine. Yesterday, I was watching s1ep7 of Lucifer. Mazikeen is in the pool and seems to be in the penthouse of Lucifer.

And popped into my head, that I'm going to try to transpose into you, I thank you for your understanding because English isn't my mother tongue.

* * *

 **A devil shouldn't create expectations**

«A pleasant Saturday in Los Angels, with temperatures circling the thirty-five degrees. Enjoy and now take this spectacular song "Live In the Moment " by the music group Portugal the Man.» Radio talking.

Lucifer drives through that city as if time were in their favor, no rushes, and stresses. Life is beautiful and is to be lived, today nothing or no one will bother the devil himself, much less with your beloved on his side who accepted his gifts and stay so pretty.

"Lucifer hurries up. Its almost lunchtime I still want to see my daughter. Don't forget we have the meeting at 3 pm." he looks sideways at her giving a smile.

He then gives an accelerated what causes the cell phone to fall out of her hand, leaving possessed. Her blue eyes almost eat him alive, just like he does when he's angry.

...

Upon entering the house, Trixie jumps into her arms, nor giving time to put the bags with her clothes on the floor. Lucifer comes back with his usual repulsive attitude.  
Mazikeen ordered food predicting that the couple would come home for lunch, Lucifer and Chloe look at her in a way, as if wanted settle accounts of what happened last night. Mazikeen smiles because Trixie is your shield of protection at that moment.

"Mommy you are stunning with this clothes."

"Oh... thank you monkey... I think the same it's a special gift from an unusual person. It's important to me if you liked it." the two embrace each other, Lucifer clear your throat seeing all that mushy love, and there's a twinge of jealousy.  
Trixie leaves her mother and goes to him jumping on his lap. This time the devil doesn't send her away hugging like as if own daughter.

"Enough of that honey, let's eat. Everything is ready!" Mazikeen masks your feelings.

...

After lunch, Chloe sends Trixie to brush her teeth and get dressed because she's going to leave too. The three raise the table, putting the dishes in the sink.

"Now you have no escape, Maze." Lucifer is in a defensive position

"Don't look at me with these faces. I did it for you and didn't force anyone to do anything. Everything you did, that by your faces was great the decision was yours, not mine."

"Why Mazikeen? What is the purpose of it?" Chloe looks like stays in the interrogatory.

Mazikeen moves away from the kitchen countertop and confronts her with the look.

"Your desire for that one was always within you, just never woke up. Now that there are no more metaphors, as you say, nothing stopped you. I just gave a little boost."

Lucifer clears throat and asks what they're going to do with the small human since they have to be at the LAPD. Chloe has no chance and lets her with Mazikeen. The two are celebrating, making plans to go to the Park to buy ice cream, ride a carousel.

"Sweetheart, need to go, we are against the clock. Come on." Lucifer puts the finger on the clock.

"SWEETHEART!" Mazikeen and Trixie say at the same time falling out laughing. Chloe rolls her eyes, kiss your daughter and come out the door.

...

Walking down that staircase of police Chloe is observed by all, it's not every day that we see detective so well dressed and attractive, even Daniel stay chin down with her and Ella gives the typical WOW's. Who's not liking the situation is Lucifer, who sees your beloved be wanted with eyes by some colleagues.

They join in a corner, as they wait for the Lieutenant. Ella takes the hands of Chloe and compliments her.

"As you are hot, and that skin. Did you go to an SPA? Yesterday we were all so tired..."

Daniel laughs and looks at Lucifer who has his hands in pockets looking for the environment. He whispers in the ear of Ella The SPA she's in is called Lucifer, leading a reproving look.

"Decker, Decker... You did better than I thought, you finally got caught."Ella flashes her eye to Lucifer, who raises his eyebrow in response.

The meeting starts, the lieutenant talks, talks, leaving everyone bored. It's Saturday at least half the department should be with their families. When he finishes all that bureaucracy, Chloe will meet Daniel in the area where he has his beloved puddings.

"Hey, I want you to be conscious Trixie will always be in first place, in relation with Lucifer, yes we slept together. It was only one night, that shouldn't happen."

"I think your partner doesn't think the same..." Daniel points to Lucifer who was nearby and heard everything, getting hurt.

"LUCIFER... wait..." She still runs after him but without success

"What happened?" says Ella

"Fuck... I think I hurt Lucifer unintentionally... I screwed up..."

"Oh don't be like that give me a hug." Daniel approaches and tells her to mend the shit she just did, this time it wasn't him.


	6. We'll always have a connection

Thank you all for reading this here, English is not my mother tongue, and for you who read it gets a little confuse and difficult, I'm putting my texts a grammar checker to make sure I don't make so many mistakes.

* * *

 **We'll always have a connection**

Lucifer grows hurt with the justification that Chloe gave Daniel, and, at the same time, feels guilty for not having stopped to think about everything that happened. After all, they were away because of everything that happened, and suddenly have those magic moments that did levitate and lead him to a fairy tale that even he not realized.

Not only does he like she also returned to the reality of life. That night was enough to change everything again.

All she feels for him overlapped, to the situation of estrangement in which they were, everything that he said were not metaphors but the truth. Her feelings for him have not changed, on the contrary, they became stronger.

The difficulty is to accept him as he is and to know how to deal with it, and this is still not clear in your head.

Daniel to see her desperate for the disappearance of Lucifer because when he is absent, doesn't return so soon, only when he wants. Decides to help her and connects the app that gives you the exact location of where that idiot is.

"Hey, how do you know where he is? That's forbidden! You as a cop should know that." says Ella. She and Chloe didn't expect this from Daniel.

"And did you know he also knows our exact location. I found out a couple of times and decided to do the same with him. Love is the reward of love. Right?"

"I'm not going to discuss this with you right now I just need to find him." Says Chloe impatient.

The three enter the car, Ella gets to give the coordinates to Daniel while Chloe is absorbed in their thoughts, many questions are in your head, he's unpredictable, we never know what your emotional state, and how volatile he is.

By all indications he's headed to the Griffith Observatory, Chloe decides to send a message to Mazikeen because she and Trixie were visiting part of Botany and the zoo.

 _ **«Maze if Lucifer is with you, stay with him, please...»**_

Mazikeen Replies: _**«He called me, yes. And come on, what happened now?»**_

 _ **«I think the one who makes shit this time was me. Stay with him we are coming.»**_

...

Trixie, seeing him run into his arms, he doesn't repudiate that gesture of affection, at that moment those little arms around his neck are the best sensations he could have.

"Where is the mom? Why are you so sad?" Lucifer smiles at her as he puts her down.

"Adults are complicated!"

Just then Chloe, Ella, and Daniel arrive. Lucifer wasn't expecting them; Daniel patted his shoulder as a sign of support. Trixie is in the clouds to see them all there, Daniel picks her up and explains that mom needs to talk with Lucifer.

They all move away, leaving them alone, until Mazikeen who is not much of that kind of coexistence, makes the sacrifice. Chloe cautiously approached him, still exchanged glances.

"I think we need to talk, like two adults, we are, and clarify certain matters. Don't you think?"

"Yes, I think so..."

Lucifer puts his hands in pockets and along with Chloe; they walk in the opposite direction to the rest of the group. The two sit on a garden bench with a breathtaking view over the observatory, being in a kind of silent conversation, because real couples often get along without talking.

"It's one of the most beautiful places in LA, don't you think?" Lucifer uncovers to disguise his feelings, which become even more uncontrolled when Chloe picks on his hand.

They try to talk at the same time, eventually releasing some shy laughter that eases the tension between them.

...

"You start..." He doesn't look directly at her, demonstrating that he wasn't expecting her to say that.

"I retreat and I don't take back what I said. Our relationship is about what kind it will never be normal; you're the Devil. You will never cancel yourself, or modify because of anyone, I know that I special to you."

"Yes, you are special to me. And for you, I've done things maybe I wouldn't have done it myself. You hurt me with what you said, you don't know what I'm feeling to jump conclusions. But it's my fault, too."

"It's nobody's fault. I asked you for a while and you respect me, no matter how much it cost you. I was the one who approached, not you." Lucifer puts his arm behind her back, approaching, looking at her lips.

"Okay, Ms. Decker. And where does that leave us now?" She rolls her eyes and snort.

"I don't know..."

"Due to our unique personalities, I want to go slowly. One thing I guarantee you I will always be here for you and respect you. And I ask you to give me time and endures my unpredictabilities. Do you accept?" She gives a naughty laugh. He gives her small kisses on the lips, fiddling with her hair.

"And what have we become, Mr. Morningstar? Are we what?"

"Good question. Looks like we don't fit into any category. We are a quintessential, a unique formula." Lucifer kisses in surprise, in a stronger way, with a taste of desire.

In the background, they hear whistles and claps, it seems they are in a marriage. But it's just Daniel, Trixie, Ella, and Maze to make fun of them.


	7. Dream, Nightmare or Prophecy

Thank you all and I apologize for my grammatical errors. English is not my mother tongue, as I said. Thank you one more time.

* * *

 **Dream, Nightmare or prophecy**

 _Lucifer wakes up in a bed that is not his own, getting lying in shock watching every detail. The bedroom is beautiful, and has nothing to do with the decor of your penthouse, in terms of colors are completely opposite to yours, all light shades pull the sunlight that comes in, he feels_ like _if being in Silver City, and the smell of cashmere with vanilla in the bedroom make feel him cozy; but he notices a detail, he doesn't sleep alone, someone female sleeps together with him._

 _Doesn't matter, he thinks to himself, whatever that is, he feels so good. That's when he begins to hear screaming children, which for him is not a good augury._  
 _Finding everything very strange, he wears your black satin robe and opens the door, to come upon a hallway with several doors his curiosity increases going behind the sound._

 _Suddenly he sees two children coming out of one of the bedrooms and screaming for the mother, he can't see their_ faces, _but feels familiar, and neither do they see him, for they are arguing, and run down the hallway out. Things become sinister, Lucifer who isn't afraid of anything, begins to be._  
 _The house is very beautiful and has such an air of family, Lucifer follows the path of the children and hears a familiar voice, is Chloe scolding them. He doesn't know whether to panic or_ not, _but go ahead._

 _Down the stairs makes him want to laugh at Chloe's desperate voice, she's really angry. So far so good, on arriving at the dining room Lucifer stay catatonic, the setting is the last thing he could imagine._

 _A breakfast table full of toast, coffee, juice, cakes, and children, yes children._  
 _On the right side of the table is the firstborn is a copy of Lucifer with the color of Chloe's eyes, next to him a beautiful blonde girl like her mother; on the left side a blond boy but with the depth of eyes that neither his father and finally a baby chair with a girl who smiles happily to Lucifer._  
 _He runs his hand over his face and looks at it all like a stranger when someone goes against him, it's Trixie who is already a little woman._

 _"Are you alright?" she says putting a plate of toast on the table._

 _"Who are all these people, spawn? And your mother where is she?"_

 _"You've been smoking marijuana, for sure in the morning. Mom is in the kitchen, she didn't wake you up because you arrived late from LUX. And these are your children, you forgot..."_

 _"My children?!" he says shocked with everything_

 _"Yes, your children, my half-brothers, and sisters. I'll introduce you, this is Samael the oldest, this is Lucinda, these two here were your oversights. John, because of Grandpa and little Charlotte." Trixie talks and points to each one of them._

 _Lucifer begins to feel ill and to hear Chloe scream by his name._

"LUCIFER, HEY, LUCIFER..." she yells giving little slaps on his face.

He opens his eyes and to his relief, they are at the station. That was just a dream or a nightmare, it depends.

"where are the children?" he says, still sleepy.

"What children, Lucifer? You should be dreaming, for sure. Who are these children?" she tries to calm him down and try to figure out what's going on.

"Our children ... Samael, Lucinda, John, and Charlotte ..." Chloe gives a shrill laugh.

"Hmmm, our kids ?! They're great, they're at school, we have to work, right?" she is making fun of him, laughs again. That's when he realizes that everything was just a dream, getting bored with her.

"Are you enjoying my despair?"

"Of course not dear. But never say never. You're vulnerable when you're with me. Right?"


End file.
